


no one gets to know but you

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XO Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one gets to know but you

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> i haven't posted another chapter of my other story in a while but ir's almost finished
> 
> but since i feel like im making u guys wait so long here's some sin

~~~~"going to do a little twitter q &a. tag your questions with"#ask..."

"what should the hashtag be?" tyler asks, looking over at josh. josh is leaning over his shoulder, staring at the macbook that's sitting on tyler's blanketed lap.

"uh," he's thinking, as his thumb and index finger stroke over his stubble. "make it 'ask top.'"

tyler types #AskTOP at the end of the tweet. he then clicks 'tweet.'

"here," tyler says, pulling up the blanket. "join me."

so josh does, shifting himself closer and under the white comforter; his bare thigh is up against tyler's, and he blushes as he realizes both of them are only wearing boxers.

"it's only been like a minute but i'm sure we already got hundreds of questions." tyler comments. he hovers the cursor over the hashtag he just tweeted, and clicks on it. sure enough, there were already tons of questions.

"oh, here's an easy one. 'what's your current favorite song to play live?" tyler's eyes meet Josh's once again.

"hm, well right now it's the judge for me." josh answers.

"why? is it because of my sexy high-pitched singing?" tyler smiles giddily.

"definitely." josh giggles, as tyler types. "all right, let's do another one." josh watches tyler scroll through the endless amount of tweets.

"how about this one? 'favorite thing about each other.'" tyler smirks.

"favorite thing about you," josh repeats, thinking of something clever to say. "your big muscles, of course."

tyler chuckles, his bottom crooked teeth peeking out. josh can't help but laugh too, as tyler types in the response to the tweet. "what do you really like about me, though? like, in all honesty." his grin fades into a faint smile.

"you mean for real?" josh is bewildered at tyler's sincerity, as they never took interview questions seriously. tyler only nods once. "uh, i like..." he studies tyler's face. really, what is there not to like? "i like your eyes. they're nice." josh manages to get out without stuttering, but he's sure his cheeks are as pink as his hair. "what about me?" he asks in a low voice, as if speaking louder would make a difference.

"i always liked your hair. but besides that, i like your nose ring. it looks good on you."

josh lets out a mental sigh, thankful that their conversation was completely platonic.

they spend the next ten minutes or so answering a multitude of questions, anything from favorite color to favorite cities to tour. it was fairly uninteresting until tyler clicked on one tweet.

"thoughts on fanfiction?" tyler reads aloud the tweet. he looks back over at josh, his mocha eyes focused on josh's equally colored ones.

"uh, i don't know. i guess i'm okay with it. are you?"

"yeah. i mean, yeah it can be weird. but it's still pretty cool that people are creating something."

"yeah, i agree." josh nods his head. the truth was that a few months ago he'd read a rather explicit story about the two of them. he ended up getting hard from reading it and immediately felt guilty, so he refrained from ever looking at any of it.

"do you think about me?" tyler asks, closing the macbook and pivots himself so that he's directly facing josh.

"what," josh blinks a few times rapidly. "what do you mean by that?"

"you know, _us_." he motions between the two of them, trying to get his message across. unfortunately, josh understands it.

"i.."

"you can be honest, you know." tyler's warm hands ghost over josh's, which are folded in his lap. "no one but me has to know."

josh can feel his heart beating out of his chest. he has absolutely no idea what to say, his mind spinning at the fact that this is even happening right now.

"josh." he says in a hushed tone, puppy eyes staring up at him.

josh takes his bottom lip between his teeth, nervously gnawing at the flesh.

tyler's hands run over his wrists, and up his arms, finally resting on the white fabric of josh's t-shirt. "i've thought about us." tyler answers his own question. "a lot."

"me, too." josh admits breathlessly, his lips slightly parted.

"would it be okay if i kissed you right now?" tyler's eyes move down towards josh's lips, then back up at his eyes again.

"please."

and josh allows his eyelids to flutter shut, feeling tyler get closer and closer. his hands move from josh's shoulder to the sides of his head, finally pressing his warm lips to josh's, josh reveling in it as he desperately moves his lips against his. josh's hands fly to tyler's hair, tugging on the roots of it and eliciting a moan against their lips. as soon as josh swipes the tip of his tongue across tyler's bottom lip, it's clear he's in charge now. his tongue desperately brushes against tyler's, as he pushes him down onto the bed, briefly breaking their kiss. he blindly throws the comforter off of them onto the floor.

"is this what you want?" josh asks sincerely, his elbows pinned on either side of tyler's head. tyler only responds with desperate nods. "are you sure? what about—"

"josh," he wraps his hands around the back of Josh's neck. "it's okay. just...you and me tonight." he smiles.

"you and me," josh repeats. "you and me."

"yeah—ah," josh nips at the junction above the collar of tyler's t-shirt, sinking his teeth into the golden skin. he suckles on the mark until it blossoms into a purpling bruise, licking at the assault. "josh—clothes off."

josh leans up and so does tyler; he pulls his own t-shirt over his head before helping tyler pull off his own, discarding them to the floor. he surges his lips against tyler's again, kisses rougher than before. his teeth sink into tyler's bottom lip, pulling it; tyler groans rather loudly. josh's hands travel downward as he mashes his lips against tyler's slightly chapped ones; he plays with his nipples briefly, causing tyler to fucking _mewl_ into his mouth.

his rough hands make their journey downwards against the hot skin of tyler's stomach, halting at just above the waistband of his boxers, fingers brushing the happy trail below his navel.

"fuck, josh _please_." he whines against josh's mouth.

"want me to touch you? blow you?" he suggests, pulling his now swollen red lips off of tyler's equally swelled and wet ones.

tyler shakes his head.

"we can stop then it's no—"

"josh?"

"—problem. what...?"

"will you fuck me? please?" his eyes are full of lust and something else; josh isn't sure what that is.

"you have stuff?"

tyler sheepishly nods. "bottom drawer in the back." he points at the nightstand.

josh gets up and pulls open the drawer; it's stacked full of notebooks and papers that josh has to pull out to find the half-empty bottle of lube and a few condoms.

josh positions himself back on his bed, between tyler's legs that have instinctively spread out for him. he's sprawled out across the white sheets, hair disheveled, lips parted, and chest already heaving. josh is 100% sure he's never seen his best friend look so hot before.

he leans down to give tyler one more kiss before kissing down his jaw, chest, splotching them all the way down to that familiar happy trail. he goes down past the waistband of tyler's boxers, mouthing at the already wet spot. tyler bucks his hips but fails, for josh is already pinning them into place. "josh," he whines, looking directly at josh.

josh decides to tease him no further, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. he looks up at tyler.

"god, please josh."

he yanks them down tyler's legs before throwing them onto the floor, revealing tyler's cock. he's mesmerized, as cliche as it sounds; he's never seen tyler's cock in this context, hard and precome dripping from the tip, the color matching his dark pink lips. a vein etches the side of his cock, and josh wants to do nothing more than run his tongue along it. that will have to wait for another time.

"jesus, ty," he mutters breathlessly, more to himself than tyler. he grabs the lube and uncaps it, drizzling it onto his two fingers. he slicks it on before tossing the lube behind him.

he can't seem to kiss tyler enough, so he presses his lips to tyler's again, tyler greedily accepting them. he whines into josh's mouth when he feels a cold finger tease his entrance, and practically screams when it slides in. "mmph—" he breaks the kiss. "another, please." so, josh gives him exactly that, sliding in his middle finger, pushing all the way in, all the way out. "fuuuckk, josh."

"you think about me when you do this, don't you?" tyler cries out at josh's words, his eyes screwed shut. "bet you wish it's my cock instead of your own fingers, huh?" he snaps his wrist.

"fuck, _yes_ josh."

josh groans, feeling his cock twitch at the sight below him. tyler's face contorted in pleasure and his mouth wide open, the prettiest sounds he's ever heard coming out of it.

josh dryly wraps his fingers around tyler's cock, lazily stroking it. tyler doesn't complain. in fact, he thrusts his hips into josh's hand.

josh gives him a couple more pumps before withdrawing his hand and fingers, tyler crying at the loss of contact. he quickly tosses his own boxers to the floor.

josh wastes no time slipping the condom on and drizzling lube into his hand. he wraps a fist around his cock, spreading the lube. he throws his head back at the relief. when he looks back down, tyler's watching with dark eyes.

"get on your hands and knees," josh says with an authoritative tone, causing tyler to melt. he obeys, turning himself around and position himself. he sticks his ass obscenely in the air, and josh can't help but grab a fistful of it.

"josh..." he pleads when he doesn't feel josh, not even his hands.

without warning, josh pushes himself in, tyler crying out in a mixture between pain in pleasure. he slowly pushes his entire length in to the hilt. he stops there, but tyler moves his hips. "please move, _fuck_."

so josh does, slamming himself in and out at a steady rhythm, just like a drum beat. his hands firmly grip tyler's hips; the sound of skin slapping, tyler's moans, and josh's groans echo the bedroom. "ah! josh _harder_." he sobs into the pillow. josh pushes him further into it, slamming his hips into tyler's ass as fast as time will permit. "god, yes josh just like that don't stop—" he babbles on, cutting himself off with another shrill.

"fuck, ty, you're so tight. just for me, yeah?" he relentlessly pounds into tyler, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

"yes, just f-for you. all y-yours."

josh groaned, hips stuttering. "say that again."

"i'm all y-ours—fuck josh yes _justlikethatjustlikethat_ —" and josh must've hit his sweet spot with the way he continued to cry out josh's name and grind his against josh's hips. "i'm c-close."

"fuck," josh grunts, reaching below to pump tyler's cock, urging him on. he hooks his other hand around tyler's shoulder, fucking him so hard into the mattress the headboard smacks the wall and the mattress obscenely creaks. "come for me, ty."

and he does, with a sob. warm white come spurts out of his cock and onto josh's hand and the bed sheets.

josh comes quickly after with a loud shout of tyler's name, hips faltering as he spills into the condom.

he tosses the condom in the trash and cleans himself up before collapsing next to tyler on the bed, panting heavily.

"fuck, ty..." he begins, but he's at a loss for words.

"yeah," tyler breathlessly laughs.

none of them say anything for a while. they stare at the ceiling, catching their breaths and let the scenes of what just happened replay in their head.

"tyler?" he turns over to look at him.

he's already asleep. josh grabs the comforter and throws it over both of their naked bodies, josh falling asleep not long after tyler.

 

* * *

 

josh woke up the next morning to find a cold and empty spot next to him. "tyler?" he shouted, wondering if he was in the bathroom or kitchen or something.

with no response, he gets up and looks around to find a white piece of notebook paper along with a pen on the nightstand. he picks it up, eyebrows furrowed as he reads the letter.

_Josh,_ _  
I had a lot of fun with you last night, and it was the best night of my life._

josh smiles at that, but it quickly fades.

_But you know if we do this, no one can find out. Can you imagine how bad this would be for our band? I'm sure you understand this. And you know Jenna can't find out, either. It's for the best, Josh. But please understand that I love Jenna. I hope we can continue to have fun, without anyone getting hurt._

_XO Tyler_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
